1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat for airplanes and buses, having a seat upholstery support, the rear edge of which is connected with a rear cross member formed by a pipe so as to be pivotable about the longitudinal axis of the pipe. Furthermore, the seat upholstery support can be locked on both sides in selectable angular positions by means of respective adjusting devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In known air passenger seats of this type, the seat upholstery support together with the back rest upholstery support can only be locked in the two extreme pivot positions, which is felt to be troublesome in several ways.